Who Did What! Whodunit
by Darklysp0keN
Summary: (AU) Detective Raven Roth and Private Investigator Robin Wayne team up to solve who killed his modelgirlfriend, Starfire Tamaran. There are five suspects and each has their reasons. But only one truth will prevail! (Postponed)


**What To Expect: **Here's just the prologue, which will get you accustomed with the characters and story. A lot of vagueness. Therefore, the genre today is, _mystery/general_.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own TEEN TITANS nor anything of it.

.

**_Who Did What!?! Whodunit_**

.

Chapter 1- _Death Wish On_ _A Falling Star_

.

(**Commercial Stage**)

.

"Can you envision, Beauty??'

(Star: _strike pose_)

"Perfection?"

(Star: _smile brightly_)

"Grace?"

(Star: _softly jump through the air_)

(Man: _catch her in arms_)

"Well, then you _must_ see, Silver's brand new clothing line…"

(Man: _gently put Star down_)

(Star: _smile warmly, three steps toward camera, stop, and pose_)

"Because you can be just as beautiful."

(Star: _wink_)

(_Standard jingle in background_)

-"Silver Models…"- 

(Star: _raise hands in a V, head up, pose!_)

"WHERE THE MODELS SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE STARS ABOVE!!!"

-

"And CUT!"

Everyone clapped.

"Perfect!"

"Great Job, Star!"

"That was really terrific!"

Hot and flushing, Star exited the stage with a big, triumphant smile upon her amiable features.

.

(**Star's Dressing Room**)

.

As she entered her voluminous, pink dressing room, Star, the distinguished alien model, kicked off her silver ballerina shoes. She had huge grin on her face and a very light and happy heart.

She then let out an enthusiastic squeal.

_!!!_

Never had she been so happy.

Never had she been so fortunate.

Never had she been so confident.

And yet, never had she been so,

Conceited, Cocky, and Vain.

-

Carefully taking off her silver and white leotard, elaborately decorated with star-like sequences, she looked up at the mirror, echoing her splendor. Star reiterated softly to herself, "I _am_ Beauty."

She then deftly took off her white panty hose. And with that done, her half-naked self walked to the bathroom. The alien girl washed her face, cleansing her dazzling visage from all of the heavy performance make-up. She beamed at her lovely image, her long, radiant red hair, glittering emerald eyes, and gorgeous tan skin. Her smile gleamed.

"I _am_ Perfection."

The attractive redhead strode to her full-length reflection, which showed how much she had supposedly 'grown', opposed to her younger years. She felt _more_ than adequate, body wise.

Unexpectedly, she gently smiled, did an elegant twirl, and flawlessly stopped herself into a stylish pose.

"I _am _Grace."

Taking out a comb from thin air, she sat down in front of her vanity and brushed her fabulous hair repeatedly. She then, concentrating, closed her eyes and stopped combing.

Her thoughts went to her opponents in the art of modeling. What if she were to lose all this, all the fame and glory? What if someone were to replace her?

She opened her eyes. They went slightly red. Her demeanor changed. Star suddenly whispered threateningly to her mirror image and then to the area around her as she thought of her prestigious position and what she had claimed to be or _am_.

She had worked her ass of to get where she was now and she'd be damned if someone snatched all it away from her!

"And nobody, and I _mean_ **nobody**, can be as beautiful as me."

-

'Unknown Voice In Background'

"This. Sick. Fantasy. Ends. Now."

-

Star, back to her perky, usual self, began humming to herself in a continual, annoying way. Out of the blue, she felt a substantial temperature drop in the atmosphere. A slight chill went up her spine.

She looked up to her mirror, involuntarily dropping her brush. The astonishment was wide and clear in her jade orbs. It reflected a dark figure.

Her body went numb.

-

The electricity went out in all the building. And for a moment, it was completely silent.

However, the following…

A series of chilling screams echoed throughout the halls, then out the window to the entire city.

_!!!_

-

_Of the one and only…_

_Star F. Tamaran_

.

(**Crime Scene**) _aka _Star's Room

.

Eight people stood in the capacious space. Five stood back and two watched, as one looked upon the once picturesque gone grotesque corpse.

_(Star F. Tamaran- Deceased by the age of 19)_

"Woah, dude, this is one serious load of shit." –a green man.

Description: green-like skin, dark green hair, green eyes

(Mr. B.B. Green, 21 yr. old photographer, Star's ex-lover)

"Who cares?" –a person.

Description: looks exactly like you

(Dr. R.R. Anonymous, 22 yr. old critic, Star's friend or foe?)

"You got that right." –solemn faced man.

Description: unknown skin color, hairless, black eyes

(Mr. Slade Gold, 26 yr. old manager, Star's model agency competitor)

"This can't be happening!" –a man under pressure.

Description: brown skin, utterly bald, black eyes

(Mr. Cyborg Silver, 25 yr. old manager, Star's boss)

"I feel so badly for you Mr. P.I., though I as well grieve for my dear sister." –a beautiful woman.

Description: tan skin, raven-haired, violet eyes

(Ms. Black F. Tamaran, 23 yr. old model, Star's sister and modeling rival)

The man she was talking to kept silent. –a masked man.

Description: peach skin, jet-black hair, masked eyes

(Mr. Robin Wayne, 24 yr. old private investigator, Star's recent boyfriend, lover)

After he finished contemplating the situation, he looked at all the suspects and in an unyielding, fiery voice he said, "No one leaves this room, got it?"

Mr. Cyborg Silver began. "But-"

"No buts. You are all _suspects_." He said this firmly and clearly to get the message through to them.

Each of the five people gasped.

He would find the one who killed his beloved. He then gestured to his cop comrades. "Mr. Speedy and Mr. Aqua, please keep a close eye on our friends here. Guard the doors and don't let anyone out for any reason at all, until I get back." The two police officers acquiesced. "Right now, I have to make an important but quick phone call."

"_Why_, who are you going… to call?"

Everyone gasped. Where did that voice come from?

Robin smirked. He turned around already knowing who was there.

He spoke to the darker area of the room. "How did you know I was going to call, of all people, _you_?"

The voice of whom it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

Her medium-sized black hat covered almost all her face, except for the very visibly amused smile playing on her lips. She wore a long black trench coat with a high slit on the side, however, showing off her stiletto-heeled boots that reached all the way to her knees as her hands were hidden deep within the pockets of her coat. The girl held a very mysterious and confident air about her.

"Because you _always_ do, and since I was in the neighborhood, I decided to save you the trouble."

"How considerate of you, detective." The P.I. spoke mockingly.

She looked up at him, her piercing violet eyes darting straight through his shielding mask.

As they could so clearly see, the girl was actually quite beautiful really, and yet, still very young. She had extraordinarily appealing amethyst eyes, short dark violet hair, and spectacularly pale, glowing skin.

However, Robin noticed the red jewel, Shakra, that was usually on her forehead was missing. He brushed off the seemingly minor detail.

"No need for your sarcasm or formalities for that matter, Robin. Where's your deceased girlfriend?"

The beautiful detective walked to the center of the disgustingly pink room. She absolutely hated pink.

"Wait, how did you know she was-"

She cut him off.

"Robin, haven't you learned already? I _always_ know."

She kneeled close to the body for closer inspection. Taking her hands from her pockets, she magically took out rubber gloves and a magnifying glass.

_"Let's get down to business."_

.

(**Intermission**)****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, people! Whaddya think? Yeah I know it's kinda short, but it got the job done.

.

By the way, this is my new story and _you_, yes **you**, are also a suspect for murdering Starfire! This, however, is my first mystery fiction, so be easy. The spark of this flame of my new love for mystery writing came from the anime on Cartoon Network, 'Case Closed'. You should see it if you're up at 1:00 with nothing to do. Hehe.

.

**Now, Review!- **Now, please press that button, and you'll make me _sooo_ happy! Review, review, review, and yet, review! Come on, please? Since you've read the story, I'd like to hear what you have to say! _Cya_

.

I have no regrets about this whole Starfire murder scenario. I don't hate her. I just dislike her. But I thank her for making this story possible! (_tears_) lolz. Anyways, I accept all flames from Starfire lovers and fans. But believe me, this story isn't something mean or filled with any enmity.

.

For those of you who don't understand which characters are which…

Characters:

1. Starfire- _Ms._ _Star F. Tamaran_

2. Beast Boy- _Mr. B.B. Green_

3. You- _Dr. R.R. Anonymous_

4. Slade- _Mr. Slade Gold_

5. Cyborg- _Mr. Cyborg Silver_

6. Blackfire- _Ms. Black F. Tamaran_

7. Robin- _Private Investigator_

8. Speedy- _Mr. Speedy_

9. Aqualad- _Mr. Aqua_

10. Raven- _The Detective_

.

_Did **you** kill her??_


End file.
